Cherry Tree
by Heart of Summer
Summary: HHr . Two friends from a former life meet and is heading out for an adventure as big as the ones they used to go on. They'll learn that life isn't always as predictable as it may seem and what true love really means. It's a summer they'll never forget.


**Cherry Tree**

**A/N**: Have you ever been at a place or seen a person and somehow you just remember it?

You don't remember where or why or when, but you recognize it somehow. Do you think that's because you've lived a life before this...?

And what if you met the person that was the most important person to you in your life before this? You touch each other and suddenly... you realize you've lived two different lives and suddenly you're two different people. And what if those two people become the _actual_ you? What if you'll live over and over again until you've found the real you?

What if...?

These are some of the questions that made me write this fic. I wanted to do something extraordinary and deep, so I came up with this. So tell me... do you believe in life after death?

This fanfiction is written as a version of what could have possibly happened to the HHr ship if they both passed away.

* * *

**Summary:** 17 years have passed since the boy who lived, the chosen one vanquished the dark lord and life goes on, except for the two members of the trio that died... or did they?

Jane Granger and Harry Potter are both normal teenagers with normal teenage problems... except for glasses that shatter and books that sings unknown lullabies all by themselves.

They both live with their families and are attending to the High school Tartan. Harry is new in the school and Jane's new in the neighbourhood and when a sudden stop at the buss makes Jane fall into Harry's arms they both remember who they are, or more precisely - who they _were._

_Hermione _and Harry now try to figure out why they've been brought back to life, in the exact same shapes and why they found each other. They visit old friends, go out on a search for Hermione's first parents and visit Hogwarts again after 17 years.

But now they both have two different personalities they have to fight and try to balance. When the feelings they've always had for each other suddenly breaks free in the emotional mix of their parted personalities, what will happen?

Will they find Ron?

What really happened in the last battle?

Do they still own their powers and are they still able to use them?

Two friends from a former life meet and is heading out for an adventure as big as the ones they used to go on. They'll learn that life isn't always as predictable as it may seem and what true love really means. It's a summer they'll never forget.

"Fluctuat nec mergitur." - motto of Paris (_It is tossed by the waves but does not sink._)

* * *

**Epilogue**

When the blinding light softly faded aurors and deatheaters were standing frozen on the spot, facing each other with wands still raised. No living creature moved a muscle.

The place where the Dark Lord and The-boy-who-_had_-lived had been only seconds before was now deserted except for a small cherry tree that was for the first time facing the world.

It was blossoming in the most beautiful white and pink flowers, a few petals starting to stretch out with whispering yawns to greet the fading light with a sigh. The grey-brown branches were slowly moving in the wind, its leaves rattling sweetly.

But the most mystique thing of it all was that underneath the tree itself creepers from pumpkins were slowly making their way up the trunk of it, curling itself around anything sticking out that they could get a hold of. And they were in fact growing out of something as cold as snow. On the place were the tree was stretching its arms wide up to the velvet sky a thin layer of snow had appeared out of, as it seemed, the ground. It gleamed beautifully, just like the raindrops in the flowers when they were hit by the sunbeams, peeking trough the black clouds that were slowly disappearing from the sky, and down at all the people on the battlefield.

Dead bodies were spread out everywhere, both parted from groups and some of their own limbs, and people who happened to catch a glimpse of these victims of brutal massacre lost their last meal to the already worn ground.

But those small rays of light soon focused upon the tree and reminded the wizards that there was still _something_ worth living for. The three creations that were connected together like bits in a puzzle, glowed in a soft light out of all the colours of the rainbow as the clayed ground suddenly moved like a wave. Soon grass were covering the place. The bodies vanished in the greenery as the tree stood there, its light slowly fading away.

All of the people on the meadow honoured the boy who had passed away saving the whole world. They cherished the young man and all of the others who'd helped him and died in the process.

A boy with red hair, freckles and naive blue eyes were slowly making his way to the suddenly appeared tree. He slowly reached out to touch the rough trunk with his bruised, trembling fingers. Yet another tear slipped down his cheek and joined the many others dripping from his chin.

He could see his little sister crying quietly in the arms of his mother in the corner of his eye and angrily wiped the wetness of his cheeks away with his sleeve. He had to be strong now, for his family's sake. They had lost two brothers and their father during the war. They needed him now, more than ever. He couldn't let himself cry even if he'd lost his two best friends as well. When he'd seen Her getting killed by Lucius he'd also seen something die inside of Him. It was like He hadn't been able to breathe, and when He'd cried out in anger that's when He'd been led by love to victory.

No matter how much He'd loved all the others, She was the one thing no one else could touch. The one person that would never leave Him. He'd always been caring and overprotecting of Her. The closest thing to a family – His family.

He'd loved Her. A deeper love than anything; a love nothing could conquer or overpower. But unfortunately fate had caught up to Him and neither of the two had gotten the chance to figure it out. By loosing them the boy now understood all this. Sometimes grief can give you answers to questions you've been pondering upon your whole life. It's a time of thinking, feeling and remembering and your mind focuses on things you might not have realized before.

The boy put his hand into his pocket and pulled out shards of wood. It looked like a stick that had been thrown into a woodchopper. Something red was visible inside of it; how it had gotten into the wood was a mystery. Just as big as the mystery of how there could be snow in the middle of a meadow in the end of the summer. But the red haired boy questioned neither as he let the bits fall into the snow. For a second it looked like he was expecting something to happened, but the wind only moved his hair slowly out of his eyes and he closed them for a few seconds as if it was a touch from someone he loved dearly.

Then the moment was gone and he was back in the world once again. In the world were wizards ran all around him, searching for people still alive in the grass. A couple apparated away with death eaters tied up by invisible ropes and a half-giant were running across the meadow with heavy steps to greet a mighty grey, winged creature. The boy pushed away his thoughts and hurried towards the rest of his family with one last whisper.

"Goodbye."

And this time people didn't meet up in secret, but in big parties without thinking about the way the muggle-world would be affected; shouting instead of whispering; finally daring to cling their glasses together and speaking the name they'd feared for so long:

"Cheers for Harry Potter, the boy who vanquished the Dark Lord, _Voldemort_."

* * *

**A/N: This is a little story I've been thinking of for a while. I'm not sure if I'll ever get on with it, but I've got it all in my head. If I get a nice responding to it I might actually get some more motivation to write! ****So please, comment!**


End file.
